


Child of Shadows

by AmraAmma



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ChildTorture, F/M, LotsOfPainAndTears, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 14:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmraAmma/pseuds/AmraAmma
Summary: You may know Gaster as the mysterious character with cracks in his skull and holes in his hands, but do you know how he got those cracks and holes? This is my headcannon of what happened to Gaster before the story. Before the Void. Before Sans and Papyrus. Before being called Gaster, and just being called Wingdings. This is the story, of Wingdings Gaster's life.





	1. Lab Rat

The monsters’ royal scientist, was a skeleton named Dr. T. N. Roman. He was a well respected scientist, but a little feared. However, he had a secret that only he knew. Not even his closest lab assistants know it. His wife, before her tragic death, was the only other monster that knew. He had a son. And he did horrible things to him.

Dr. Roman’s son was named Wing Dings. Wing Dings was a bright skeleton child. He was full of potential, but not enough for Roman. Before his wife, Arial, died, Wing Dings had a happy enough life. It wasn’t perfect, but it was happy. But only two days after Arial’s death, Roman changed.

“Wing Dings,” he said, “Come with me.”

“Where are we going, father?” Wing Dings asked, curiously.

“I said, come,” Roman growled. He grabbed his son’s arm, and pulled him to the lab.

“Wh-why do you need me in the lab?” Wing Dings asked, a little frightened by his father’s tone of voice.

“I need you to help me with an experiment,” Roman said, getting a needle ready.

“What’s the experim-” Wing Dings started.

“SHUT UP!” Roman yelled. “STOP ASKING QUESTIONS, YOU MISERABLE WHELP!!” He jabbed the needle into his son’s arm, through the bone and into the marrow. He squeezed the end of the needle, injecting a liquid into Wing Dings. He collapsed at the spot.

When Wing Dings woke up again, he was attached to a giant machine.

“Wh… what…?” he said. “F-father…? Wh-what is that…?”

Dr. Roman spoke, while preparing the next sedative, “That is the Gamma ray Absorption Soul Transplant Everlife Replicator, or for short, GASTER. Well, at least, this is the device that shall place it in you. The GASTER is a device that shall increase the durability and absorption of a Monster Soul. But you see, my studies have shown, that the device requires a living host. You know very well I can’t just pull a monster from society, so why not take one that no one knows about? So, from now on, Wing Dings, for scientific purposes, you will be called, ‘Gaster.’” He turned and brought the sedative over to Gaster.

“But father-” Gaster began.

“And please,” Dr. Roman interrupted. “Only call me Doctor.” He injected the sedative.

That’s how it began. Wing Dings was only six, and still, all this happened in one day. It continued for years. You may know the cracks in his skull and the holes in his hands. Gaster was not born with either of them. His holes came when he was eleven. For years before this, the Doctor had put him against dangerous lab-made creatures every time he had performed an experiment on him. His HP was boosted dramatically, his ATK put at an impossible level, and with each experiment, his Soul’s strength was boosted. But these are just numbers. Despite his top HP being 47 now, the Doctor always kept it at 5. He kept Gaster in a cage, and treated him like a lab-rat. And as Gaster’s Soul strengthened, his mind weakened. One day, the Doctor wanted to test an interesting thing he discovered.

“Gaster, come,” he ordered. Gaster walked over to the Doctor, and stopped in front of him, silently. “Table,” the Doctor said, pointing to the table. Gaster walked over to the table, and sat on it. The Doctor picked up a device, and said, “Hands.” Gaster shakily lifted up his hands, the Doctor put the device to his right hand, and suddenly an immense pain struck through it. Yet still, he sat silent. A piece of white bone fell from his hand, and into the Doctor’s. He put the device to the other hand, and the same pain struck. White bone fell from the other hand, and still Gaster remained silent. However, tears he could not hold back flowed from his sockets. The Doctor removed the device from Gaster’s left hand, and walked away, carrying the matter that he cut out. Gaster looked down at his shaking hands, and saw two gaping holes. His tears flowed quicker, and he shook more and more. A little whine escaped from his mouth. The Doctor came over to him with bandages, and wrapped his hands with them.

“The pain will go away within a week,” the Doctor said. “Quit your insolent whining.” The Doctor placed the pieces of bone in a machine, and it started to hum.

Gaster tried to stop crying, but his tears just kept coming. Another whine escaped his mouth.

“Are you going to die?” the Doctor asked, insensitively.

“No, Doctor,” Gaster whimpered.

“Are you incapable of moving?” the Doctor asked.

“No, Doctor,” Gaster answered, again.

“Are you alive?” the Doctor asked, glaring at Gaster.

“Yes, Doctor,” Gaster answered, wiping away his tears.

“Then quit your whining,” the Doctor growled. The machine stopped humming. The Doctor prepared a sedative. “Lay down,” he ordered. Gaster laid down. The Doctor injected Gaster with the sedative, and everything went dark. When he awoke again, he could only open one eye, and his entire skull was in pain. He sat up, and noticed that his skull was covered in bandages.

“Lift your right arm,” the Doctor said. Gaster did so. “Now your left,” he said, writing something down on his clipboard. He seemed to be testing Gaster’s motor control. The Doctor told Gaster to do these little things, like to pick up a ball with each hand, and set it back down again. Gaster did every little thing the Doctor told him to do, and at the end, it seemed like he passed. Then, the Doctor told him to do something completely different.

“Move from there to here, without walking, running, crawling, or anything that requires movement of your limbs,” he said, pointing to an ‘X’ on the floor. He meant teleportation. Gaster thought really hard about moving to that spot, but part of him longed to escape. That part of him changed his destination. Everything went white, then dark. The ground beneath Gaster left, and then came back. However, the ground was different. It was wet. Gaster collapsed to the ground and passed out, as the sound of waterfalls echoed around him.


	2. Friendly Face

Gaster awoke again, somewhere strange. It was much cooler and darker than the lab. There were waterfalls and glowing plants everywhere. It was beautiful. It was calming. Most of all, it was alone. It was far away from the lab.

Gaster found a small place to crawl into, and did the thing he only did when he was alone, and when the Doctor was not there to see or hear. He cried, sobbed, let all his feelings come back to him. It was the only thing he had done over the years that had kept him sane.

“Now, who’s that cryin’?” said a voice. Gaster stopped crying, and made himself even smaller, to make it harder for him to find. It didn’t help. A turtle-like monster came over to his hiding spot, and bent down to get a look at Gaster.

“Well, what do we have here?” he said. “What’s got you so upse-” He caught a glimpse at Gaster's bandages. “Oh, I see.” He reached his hand out to Gaster. “Come on out, little one. I ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Gaster moved farther back in his hiding space.

“Don’t worry,” the monster said. “I ain’t gonna bite.” The monster seemed so kind, so different from the Doctor. Gaster slowly, carefully crept towards the monster.

“The name’s Gerson,” Gerson said. “What’s yer name, little one?”

“G-Gaster…” Gaster sniffed.

“Huh,” Gerson said. “I figured all skeletons had font names.”

“W-well…” Gaster said. “M-my original n-name was W-Wing Dings…” He sniffed, and more tears rolled down his face.

“Now, now,” Gerson said, wiping away Gaster’s tears. “There’s no need for tears. Here, let me help ya out a bit. I know healing magic.” Healing magic was an alien thing to Gaster. His father had never used it, or even mentioned it. His mother hadn’t, either.

“Can you please hold up your hands for me, Wing Dings?” Gerson asked. Gaster was surprised to hear someone ask him something in such a nice tone, and to even call him by his original name. Automatically, he held up his hands. Gerson gently cradled Gaster’s right hand, and even more carefully unwrapped it. He stopped when he saw the hole.

“My god…” he whispered. “What kind of sick creature would do this to a child…?” He unwrapped the rest of Gaster’s hand even more carefully.

The hole was so big, Gerson could possibly be able to fit almost half his hand in it. Instead, he gently placed his other hand over Gaster’s, and it began to glow a bit. A warm tingle went through Gaster’s hand, completely different from the pain that had shot through it earlier that day. It felt so nice, Gaster began to hope the feeling would never end. However, it did end. The light dimmed, and the feeling disappeared, and so did the pain. When Gerson removed his hands, Gaster saw that the hole had shrunk a bit, but had not completely disappeared.

“Sorry,” Gerson said. “That’s all I can do for that hand.” His eyes went to the other one. “...Is that one the same?” Gerson asked. Gaster nodded, and lifted it up. Gerson unwrapped the other one with the same amount of care as the first, healed it, and let it back down.

“How about yer skull?” Gerson asked. “Do ya need me to heal that, too?” Gaster nodded. Gerson searched for the end of the bandages, and carefully unwrapped Gaster’s skull. However, halfway through, he stopped. His eyes widened, his grip on the bandages loosened, and his skin turned pale.

“Oh, dear child…” he muttered. “You poor, poor child…” He pulled Gaster into a hug. “You poor, poor thing…” he whimpered. “What horrible thing did this to you…?” Gaster shivered at the thought of his fa-… the Doctor. Gerson shakily took off the rest of Gaster’s bandages. His whole skull was a few cracks away from being completely shattered.

“I… I don’t… How could someone do this…?” Gerson’s hands trembled, and tears rolled down his face. Hands trembling, Gerson healed Gaster as much as he could. Two giant cracks remained on Gaster’s skull, and he still could not open his right eye.

“I… I’m sorry, Wing Dings, but I can’t help yer eye.” Gerson sighed. Then, anger entered his eyes. “What did this to ya?”

“D-Doctor… th-the doctor…” Gaster sniffed.

“Doctor?” Gerson said, eyes wide. “You… you don’t mean Dr. Roman, do ya?” Gaster nodded, and a fire lit in Gerson’s eyes. “Wing Dings, I’m takin’ you to the King an’ Queen,” he said, tone suddenly very serious. “They’ll handle this.” He carefully took Gaster by the hand, and lead him along.


	3. Truly Safe

Gaster looked around him as he and Gerson walked through this place apparently called ‘Waterfall.’ It was the most beautiful place he had ever seen. The sound of water rushing down in waterfalls all around him was calming, and was one of the most beautiful things he had ever heard. The glowing plants and echoing blue flowers around him were stunning, and always caught his eye.

However, the moment he and Gerson entered a more cold place, Gaster lost his breath in a stunning sight. White powder covered the ground. Whenever a light shone, it sparkled off the white like it was diamonds. Most of all, it seemed… quiet.

In the lab, there was usually the sound of steam moving through pipes, or the humming of some machine. In Waterfall, there was the sound of water falling gracefully, and the echoing of past monsters coming through the echoing flowers. Here, in this cold, white place, it was quiet. There was occasional chatter of other monsters, even the sound of children laughing. There was the sounds of life, and people living it happily. And that’s why it was quiet. When there would be no one, as Gaster had noticed in the lab and in Waterfall, the silence was so deafening, that it was far from quiet. But where there were many people, it was silent.

“Sorry to cut yer first time seein’ Snowdin short,” Gerson said, with worry in his voice. “But we gotta get to the King an’ Queen pronto.” Gerson lead Gaster along through Snowdin. As they walked through the town, monsters stopped what they were doing, and looked at Gaster. Some with horror, some with shock, and others with worry. One bunny-monster came up to Gaster and gave him a cinnamon roll.

“Please, eat,” she said. “It’ll make you feel better.”

“Th-thank you,” Gaster said. Gerson lead Gaster through Snowdin, and to a castle as Gaster ate the cinnamon roll. He and Gerson walked up to a pair of large doors, and Gerson knocked. A few moments later, the doors opened, and a very tall goat-woman stood behind them.

“Oh, hello Gerson!” the goat-woman said. “What brings you-” she looked down at Gaster and gasped. “Oh, you poor dear! What happened to you?!”

“Yer majesty,” Gerson said. “This here is Wing Dings Gaster. I have something I must tell you about Dr. T. N. Roman.”

The Queen hugged Gaster tight, and asked Gerson, “Did HE do this?” Gerson nodded. The Queen let go of Gaster.

“Is Dr. Roman your father?” she asked Gaster. He nodded. “He did this to you?” Gaster nodded again. “To his own son!” the Queen huffed. “He is the worst type of creature, to do this not only to a child, but to his own SON!” She looked into Gaster’s eye, carefully held his hands, and said, in a calm kind voice, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he never hurts you ever again. My name is Toriel, and I will make sure you remain safe.”

Queen Toriel lead Gaster and Gerson inside, where Gaster met King Asgore Dreemurr. Gerson told King Asgore what he had learned about Dr. Roman, and what he had done to his own son, whom he had kept secret from everyone for years.

“Child,” King Asgore said to Gaster. “Come with me. I wish to speak with your father. Worry not, I will make sure he will not hurt you.” Gaster nodded, and took King Asgore’s hand. The went through the kingdom, to the lab in which Dr. T. N. Roman worked. Asgore knocked on the door to the lab. When there was no answer, he knocked harder.

“Roman!” he called through the door. “Answer the door, Roman! I know you’re in there!” There was a loud crash, and a rattling sound as the door was opened. There Dr. Roman stood, his lab coat stained with various chemicals, his glasses askew, and his eyes fixed on Gaster. Gaster quickly hid behind Asgore, afraid of his father’s gaze.

“Is HE what you have been working on all this time?!” Asgore said in a furious rage. “Torturing your own CHILD?!”

“Y-Your majesty,” Dr. Roman stuttered. “I-I can explai-”

“I don’t think this needs any explanation, Doctor,” Asgore huffed in Dr. Roman’s face. “Or rather, we already got quite the explanation from Wing Dings.” Gerson, who just happened to be the current head of the Royal Guard, stepped forward.

“And I think I know just where yer goin’ fer that, Doc,” Gerson said, holding up his warhammer.

“Doctor Times New Roman,” Asgore said, making himself look as big and grand as possible, which wasn’t very hard. “Your position as the Royal Scientist is now diminished. You will be tried in court for torture and the performance of illegal experiments upon this child. I hope you are proud of yourself.” As Gerson stepped forward to apprehend Dr. Roman, Roman shut the door in their faces. Gerson used his hammer to get the door open, but when they stepped inside, all they saw was a lab coat full of dust.

Asgore cautiously stepped through the now broken doorway, examining the hectic state the lab was in. Gaster went over to Roman’s lab coat, and saw a strange machine right next to it. After an inspection of the machine, he found a section that looked more like a container, and there sat Roman’s Soul. Something inside Gaster’s mind snapped, and he picked up the nearest piece of heavy lab equipment he could lift, and without hesitation, swung it at the machine. Gerson got to Gaster in time to see Dr. Roman’s soul shatter, and to catch Gaster as he blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am aware that these chapters aren't all that long, but it's the stuff I put together in that order, so please don't be mad.


	4. Sweet Little Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tried posting this chapter several times, so I had to remove the Wingdings and replace it with actual words. Though, if you want the full Wingdings experience, you can just put the words into a Wingdings translator. Here's the link to one: https://lingojam.com/wingdingstranslator

For a while, Gaster was raised by Gerson. However, once he turned sixteen, he left to find his own home. His love for snow lead him back to Snowdin, where he found a nice home he could afford.

He had gotten a good education, and was a tinkerer at heart. He usually wore glasses, a turtleneck sweater, and black pants. He wanted to be a scientist, but he didn’t want to become what his father became. He wanted to become the type of scientist that never harmed monsters unless he absolutely had to, and even then, the monster being harmed would have to give their full okay, and maybe even sign some legal documents to make sure they knew what they were agreeing to.

He had gone out to run some errands, when he saw another skeleton. She was tall, and wore a lovely dress, and her smile… Her smile was so bright it could light worlds.

She turned and looked at Gaster, and he realized he was staring. He blushed and quickly looked away. She giggled a little, and Gaster blushed even more. To avoid her seeing him blushing like this, he quickly walked away. Once he was safely in his home, he did the one thing he always did when confronted with something he didn’t know how to handle. He called Gerson.

“Oh, so it’s a girlie, eh?” Gerson chuckled. “Well then, I think I know exactly what’s got ya all nervous!”

“Well, what?” Gaster asked, a little annoyed by Gerson’s chuckling.

“Well, yer in love, of course!” Gerson laughed. “Whatcha’ gonna ask me next? Romance advice?” Gerson burst out laughing.

“H-hey, quit it!” Gaster said, blushing. “It’s not funny!”

“Heh, yeah, it’s not all that funny for you,” Gerson said. “Well, what do ya need?”

“W-well…” Gaster said, blushing more. “What do I… what do I do? O-or say to her?” There was a long pause, then Gerson burst out laughing again.

“So it IS romance advice ya want!” he laughed. Gaster blushed even more. “Well, ya just gotta play it cool, is all!” Gerson said, once he calmed down. “Just act like ya normally do! If she really likes ya, then she’ll keep liking ya! Simple as that!”

Gaster sighed. “Well, I hope you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right!” Gerson said. “No use liking a girl if she doesn’t like ya for who ya are!” Gerson then hung up. Gaster sighed again, and put the phone down.

“Just… play it cool,” he said to himself. “Act like you normally do. Simple as that.”

The next day, Gaster went for a walk. He always liked walking in Snowdin. It was so calm and quiet in the morning, it was easy to clear his head. However, he was not paying attention to where he was going, and as he turned a corner, he accidentally ran into someone. His glasses fell off, and he and the other monster fell to the ground.

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” the other monster said, in a very feminine voice.

“No, no, it’s my fault, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” Gaster said back, trying to find his glasses in the snow. He was pretty nearsighted, so it was a bit hard for him.

“Oh, here, let me help,” the other monster said. She started looking for Gaster’s glasses with him. “There they are!” she said, pointing at what looked like, from Gaster’s point of view, a black-ish blob vaguely in the shape of his glasses.

Both the other monster and Gaster reached for his glasses at the same moment. Their hands touched, and Gaster realized he felt bone. The other monster’s hand pulled back a bit, and Gaster grabbed his glasses. He put them on, and realized who the other monster was. He stared right into the eyes of the girl from the other day. He froze up. He blushed. He regretted a lot of things. She smiled.

“Sorry again, for running into you,” she said. “My name’s Sevillana. What’s yours?”

“Uh…” Gaster’s mind blanked. “...What’s my what…?”

Sevillana giggled. “What’s your name?” she asked. “Or did you forget it?” Gaster blushed even more.

“It’s uh… W-Wing… Dings…” he stuttered, realizing just how silly his name sounded. “O-or just Gaster…”

Sevillana thought for a bit. “Nah,” she said. “I like Wing Dings better. It suits you!” She smiled at him.

“Um… I, uh, really, um, think your name is, um, pretty...” Gaster mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

“Thanks!” Sevillana giggled. “And if you want, you can just call me ‘Sevi.’”

“Ah, r-right,” Gaster stuttered, looking back at Sevillana.

“Well,” Sevillana said, standing back up, “See you around, Wing Dings!” She walked away. Gaster sat in the snow in a daze. After a few minutes, he got back up and went home.

Later that day, around noon, he went out again to test out a little robot that he had been making. He went outside of the town into the little patch of forest just outside of town. The robot was supposed to do a little dance, but his past tries somehow ended up with it exploding. There wasn’t really a reason for making the robot, he just wanted to make a two-foot-tall robot that could do a little dance. He found a spot to test the dancing bot, and set it down. Just before he could turn it on, however, a familiar voice came up behind him.

“What’s that supposed to do?” Sevillana asked. Gaster gasped and jumped in surprise, almost knocking over the robot.

“Oh! Sorry!” she apologized. “I shouldn’t have snuck up on you like that!”

“N-no, it’s okay,” Gaster said, re-balancing the robot. “And, um, it… it dances…”

“Woah, really?” Sevillana asked with piqued interest. “That’s really cool!”

“Well, it, um, it might explode, so, um, you should probably stand back,” Gaster stuttered. “I, um, haven’t really had much success with making it actually, well, dance. Though, it does seem to be good at, well, spontaneous combustion… heh...”

“Well, spontaneous combustion can mean you’re improving,” Sevillana said, jokingly.

Gaster turned on the robot, and it started to move a bit. As the robot began to move, Gaster forgot that anyone was with him, and went into pure scientist mode. Sevillana watched the robot and Gaster with curiosity. Gaster pulled out a pen and notepad from his back pocket and began to take down notes. The robot moved jerkily, barely resembling dancing, then it’s left arm caught fire. Gaster, without hesitation, picked up some snow and put it on the arm, swiftly putting out the fire. The robot started to lift a leg, then it fell over and the whole thing caught fire. Gaster sighed.

“Well,” he said, “At least it’s progress.”

“It’s the movement that’s the problem,” Sevillana said. “It’s jerking and shaking so much it’s overheating it. It needs to have smoother movement” Gaster finally remembered that Sevillana was there. Then it hit him. He failed in front of Sevillana. And his robot looked bad.

There had been a language only he had known since he was a child. Whenever he had become extremely stressed, he could only think and speak in this language.

“((Oh stars I messed up I really messed up she's gonna think I'm a total failure oh stars oh stars,))” he muttered.

“Um, Wing Dings?” Sevillana said, extremely confused by the weird noises Gaster was making. “Uh, it’s okay, it’s probably something small that can be fixed easily.” Gaster continued to mutter incoherently as he tried to become as small as possible.

“((Everything is terrible everything has gone wrong everything is ruined,))” he continued to mutter. Sevillana realized he might be like this because he messed up in front of her.

“Oh, it’s okay to mess up,” she said. “I mess up all the time. There’s no shame in making a mistake. In fact, it’s great to make mistakes! Then you learn what not to do, and what to fix!” Gaster didn’t seem to notice Sevillana trying to cheer him up, so she went to her plan B.

A beautiful sound reached Gaster, and he stopped mumbling. A song with words of a language long forgotten sung. Sevillana’s voice was angelic, with each word and each note flowing together perfectly like a river. Then, she stopped. There was a short pause

“Are we ready to go back to english?” she chuckled. Gaster nodded. “Good,” Sevillana said. She walked over to Gaster, and kneeled next to him. “Hey, you know what? It’s okay to mess up. Mistakes only make you stronger. The more mistakes you make, the more you learn. I make mistakes all the time. Besides, you said this might happen.”

“But…” Gaster mumbled, looking away, “But it happened in front of you…” Sevillana finally understood.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “I still like you!” Gaster blushed.

“W-Wha- r-really?” he said, fidgeting. Sevillana giggled a bit, then looked down at the still burning robot.

“Huh,” she said. “That’s been burning for a while.” Gaster looked at the robot again.

“Huh,” he said. “For something made almost entirely out of metal, that’s really combustible.” He picked up a stick and poked the robot. The stick caught fire. Gaster stuck it in the snow to put it out, but the snow caught fire.

“Well that can’t be good,” Sevillana said. “How does that even work?”

“Wait a minute,” Gaster said, reaching to pick up the robot. He picked up the robot, and his hand caught fire. However, it didn’t seem to hurt him. He sighed, got up, and started towards town again. Sevillana cautiously walked behind Gaster, nervously eyeing his flaming hand.

Gaster walked through town to the little cafe in town, called ‘Wisp Cafe.’ The fire from his hand and flaming robot had spread to his arm. He went through the door, Sevillana nervously following behind him. Gaster went up to the front of the cafe to the current monster working up there, who happened to be a female made of fire.

“Is Grillby here?” Gaster asked. The fire lady nodded.

“Grillby!” she called. “Your friend is here!” Grillby, a slightly shorter, male, flame monster, came from the back, and smirked when he saw Gaster.

“Why, Grillby,” Gaster said, holding up his flaming arm. “Why.”

“Do you remember our bet?” Grillby said, leaning over the counter. “On who could do the greatest, most confusing prank? I win.”

“...Are you serious,” Gaster said. “That was literally two months ago.”

“You never said we should stop,” Grillby smirked. “Speaking of which, want me to remove that for you?”

“Yes,” Gaster said, bringing his flaming arm over to Grillby’s reach. Grillby put his hand over Gaster’s arm, and all the flames were sucked into it.

“You’re welcome,” Grillby said, smugly.

“Thanks, jerk,” Gaster said, kind of peeved.

“Grillby,” the other flame person said, “Quit it. No more pranks. Especially none with your powers.”

“Eh, fine, mom,” Grillby shrugged. “I won anyway.”

“Well actually, no,” Gaster said, smugly. “We had agreed to not use magic, and whoever used magic to prank would get disqualified! So ha! You lose!”

“Um, I think the snow is still on fire,” Sevillana said. Grillby looked at Sevillana, then looked back at Gaster and smirked.

“Yeah, you should probably put out that fire, GRILLBY,” Gaster said, with his expression saying, ‘Don’t you f****** dare.’

“Grillby, put out the fire before it spreads,” Grillby’s mom said.

“Fine,” Grillby sighed, deciding not to say, If Dings’ girlfriend says so, because he wasn’t an idiot. He knew what would happen if he dared. However, if he just let his expression say it, he wouldn’t have directly said it, making Gaster not allowed to be angry. He would be, he just wouldn’t be allowed to. And he couldn’t get back at him. So as he walked past Gaster, he quickly glanced at Sevi, then back at Gaster, smirked evilly, then walked out.

The next day, Gaster made a new robot, and tried to program it to dance again. He went out to test this one, and failed yet again. At least this time Grillby didn’t use any of his weird fire magic. Gaster sighed and picked up the robot.

“Oh, hey Wing Dings!” Sevillana said, running up to Gaster. “Figured I’d find you here.” She looked down at the robot in Gaster’s hands. “Another failed try?” Gaster blushed a bit and fidgeted with the mangled robot in his hands.

“Oh, um, yeah,” he said, eye fixed on the robot. “I, um, still can’t get it to, um, move right.” Sevillana thought for a bit.

“Do you know how it’s supposed to move?” she asked.

“Wha- well, um…” Gaster stuttered, unprepared for the question.

“Or rather, do you know what real dancing looks like?” Sevillana asked, moving a bit closer to Gaster.

“Oh, well, um…” he stuttered, growing a little more nervous from how close Sevillana was to him. “N-not… really…”  
Sevillana stepped close enough to Gaster that they almost touched, took the robot from Gaster’s shaking hands, and said, “I can show you, if you want.” She set the robot on the ground. Gaster blushed even more as Sevillana took his trembling hands, and even more when she put one of them on her waist.

“Just, follow after me,” she said. She took a step, and Gaster stepped with her. Once they had gotten into the steps, she started to hum.  
Gaster tried his best not to step on Sevillana’s feet. Somehow, he didn’t even step out of place. It was his first time dancing, and yet, he was a natural. He and Sevillana got lost in the dance, and moved smoother and smoother, until their movements flowed like a river. When Sevillana moved into a spin, Gaster flowed with her, as if he had done it millions of times before. However, the magic ended, as Sevillana’s song came to an end. They stopped dancing, and Gaster became his old self again. He realized how close he and Sevi were, and that they were holding hands, and that one of his hands was on her waist. He blushed profusely, and in a panic, broke away.

“Um, I, uh,” Gaster stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation. “I-I have to go.” He quickly picked up his robot and quickly shuffled away, face hot with embarrassment. As he quickly walked home, he muttered to himself in his language.

“((Oh my stars we touched I touched her waist we even danced oh my stars oh my stars oh my stars,))” he mumbled. “((I wish I was never born I wish this never happened oh my stars what if she thinks i'm some kind of weirdo for doing this oh my stars what's wrong with me.))” He quickly went into his house and quickly shut the door. He then ran up to his bedroom, closed the door behind him, dropped the mangled robot on the floor, and sat down in front of the door. He curled up as much as possible and hid his face. Once he calmed down a lot, he thought about the dance. How he had lost himself in it, and he found himself breathing slower, calming down more, and he finally realized, she was what he wanted, and he had just run away from her. He sat there, and cried, thinking he had ruined what they could have had. He knew one thing that could help him. One thing that could make him feel better. He went to Gerson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will be getting a little longer for a bit, but they may get shorter later on.


	5. Another Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there's no real dialogue, just thoughts and summary. Please don't skim through all of it, this has some important information to help build up Sevillana's character.

Sevillana was a very smart and energetic girl. Monsters can sometimes look nothing like either of their parents, and Sevillana was part of that group. She was the child of a plant-like monster, and a gooey monster. How a plant and goo make a skeleton, nobody knows. Presumably, magic.

As a young child, Sevillana liked to play with the other kids. She had lived in Snowdin her entire life, and loved it. There were always lots of kids in Snowdin, since a good deal of the monsters there were bunnies. She had thought everything and everyone in the world was nice, since she had never known or seen anyone or anything bad, until the day the nice turtle-monster, Gerson, walked through Snowdin with a badly injured skeleton boy.

Sevillana watched as the boy was lead to the castle where the King and Queen lived, and came back with King Asgore. She never would have known that something, or worse, someone, could do such a horrible thing to such a young boy. He even looked about her age. For years, she had wondered who that poor boy was, who or what had done that to him, and if she would ever see him again.

Many years later, when Sevillana was sixteen, someone new moved to Snowdin. Sevillana, since she knew practically everyone in town, wanted to meet this new monster, and possibly become friends. However, when she saw the new monster, she recognized his cracks and holes immediately. She hadn’t realized that she had stopped moving, until he went inside his home.

She felt weird just going up to the front door and knocking, since she couldn’t come up with anything to say. Sevillana then realized, that he had looked kinda cute, and she found herself falling in love. She waited patiently for him to notice her, but it took a few days for him and her to be in the same place. When she had noticed him staring at her, she put on a nice smile and looked at him. He realized he was staring, blushed, and looked away, embarrassed. He was so cute, a little giggle escaped Sevi. He seemed to blush even more, and he quickly walked away.

‘He must be awkward with girls,’ she thought to herself, so she remained patient.

The next day, she happened to accidentally run into him, making his glasses fall. She helped him find his glasses, but the moment he put them on and realized it was her right in front of him, he froze up and blushed, which made Sevi feel happy, because it meant he actually liked her. She learned his name was Wing Dings, and had left happily.

Later that day, she found Wing Dings again in the forest just outside of town. He had been surprised by Sevillana when she walked up behind him and asked what the robot in his hands was. He told her it was supposed to dance, but the past ones had just exploded. After that robot failed, Wing Dings was dismayed, and began mumbling in a strange language. Sevillana tried to comfort him, but when talking failed, she sang an old song her grandmother had taught her when she was little. The song had caught Wing Dings’ attention, and after the song ended, she reassured him that it was alright to mess up, and she more or less confessed her love.

They then both realized that the robot was on fire for an abnormally long time, and after a few tests, they concluded that this was not ordinary fire. Wing Dings then picked up the flaming robot, which surprised and frightened Sevillana. However, it didn’t seem to hurt him. He walked over to the cafe, run by Wisp and her family, asked for Wisp’s son, Grillby, and got him to remove his fire, which turned out to be part of a complex, confusing prank.

The next day, Sevillana decided to go look for Wing Dings. She knew he would probably be in the woods just outside of town, testing out a new dancing robot. She found him picking up his mangled bot, and she came up to him and asked him about it. After learning that he didn’t actually know what real dancing looked like, she took the robot from him, set it on the ground, and danced with him to show him what real dancing looked like. However, while showing him, she got lost in the dance, and felt so calm and happy. He seemed to get lost too, and he stopped shaking, stopped blushing, and calmed down. He moved so smoothly, it seemed impossible that he had never danced before. However, once the dance ended, he seemed to turn back into how he was, and panicked. He broke away, picked up his robot, and ran off.

Sevillana watched as Wing Dings ran away. Everything seemed to slow down. As she watched him disappear between the trees, she felt a tear fall. Then, everything fell apart.

‘I shouldn’t have danced,’ she thought. ‘I should have waited. I shouldn’t have pushed him into it. I shouldn’t have done this. I should have just been patient. I should have waited until he felt comfortable enough to come to me on his own. It’s my fault he left. It’s my fault he’s gone.’

She sat in the snow and cried, thinking she had ruined what they could have had. She sat there, alone.


	6. Dancing Figures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one's a little short. There will most likely be a lot more short ones in the future.

“There, there,” Gerson said, patting Gaster’s back. “It’s okay, you’re allowed to cry.” Gaster sat there, crying on Gerson’s shoulder. He felt his whole world had fallen apart.

“((I ruined everything!))” he sobbed in his language. “((She probably thinks I’m a huge jerk! Everything is terrible and it’s all my fault!))”

“It’s alright,” Gerson said, trying to comfort Gaster. “Not everything is terrible. There’s still some nice stuff. It’s alright, I was like this too when I lost my chances with my first love. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” After a while, Gaster stopped crying, and he calmed down a little.

“Alright,” Gerson said, “Do you think you can tell me what happened now?” Gaster nodded, then told Gerson everything that happened.

“I… I don’t know why I ran, I just… I don’t know…” Gaster sighed. “And now… I’ve probably ruined everything…”

“Well,” Gerson said, “Maybe you can fix it? She’s a nice girl, right? Maybe she’ll understand if you told her?” Gaster thought a bit, then remembered something.

“I… I think I have an idea,” he said.

Hours later, he returned to Snowdin with Gerson, and a large box. He went to the forest, where he tested all his other robots. He set the box down, and Gerson helped him set it up. The music box Gaster made seemed to work fine, and the two robots he made seemed to survive the trip from Waterfall. Gerson helped position the robots, and Gaster set the music box up so when he turned on the device that played the music box, the robots would turn on at the same time. They both heard someone coming, so they both hid. When Gaster saw that it was Sevillana, he took a deep breath, then, without being seen, turned on the device that played the music box.

The music and the robots started up. One robot bowed, the other curtsied. Sevillana watched with mild confusion and extreme curiosity and interest. The two robots took each other’s hands. One had a hand on the other one’s waist, and the other had a hand on the other’s shoulder. Their free hands interlocked, and they began to dance. The music played on the music box sounded familiar to Sevillana, and after listening to it for a while, she realized it was the song she had hummed when she and Gaster had danced. She watched the robots dance with watery eye sockets.

The song ended, and began again. Gaster inhaled, then came out of his hiding spot, which happened to be right behind a tree. He walked up to Sevillana, and with perfect synchronization with the robots, he bowed. Sevillana, shaking with emotion, gave a shaky curtsy. Gaster, still in sync with the robots, took one of Sevillana’s hands, and put his other hand on her waist. He blushed a little when she put her hand on his shoulder, but when they started dancing, everything became natural.

“I’m sorry I ran,” Gaster said, as he and Sevillana danced. She then understood why he had waited until after they started dancing to speak. He was calm and his voice was clear when he danced.

“I’m sorry I pulled you into this,” Sevillana said. “I should have waited until you were more comfortable around me.”

“No, it’s alright,” Gaster said. “I should have been more confident, is all.”

“Wing Dings, I…” Sevillana said. “I thought I ruined everything, by rushing you into this…”

“Well, I thought that I ruined everything by running away,” Gaster said.

“Well, you didn’t,” Sevillana said. “But I’m the one who pulled you out of your comfort zone…”

“Yes, you did pull me out of my comfort zone,” Gaster said. “But that’s why I fell in love with you.” And that’s when the universe decided to put Gaster in a super awkward spot.

The music stopped, the dance ended, and the music device and robots turned off. And with the end of the dance, came the end of Gaster’s whole plan to keep calm. He realized what he had just said, and felt like he wanted to disappear. His face became hot, and his hands began to tremble a little. Sevillana just stared in surprise that he actually said that without a plan or without disguising it in any way.

“I, uh, I mean…” he stuttered. He started to panic a little. This was not in the plan.

“Wing Dings,” Sevillana said, holding his hand tighter, “You said, it was alright for me to pull you out of your comfort zone a bit, right?”

“Oh, well, um,” he stuttered, beginning to sweat a bit. “Y-yes-”

“Good,” Sevillana said. She pulled his face closer to her’s into a kiss. His eye socket widened with surprise and he blushed even more, then he relaxed and closed his eye. His arms moved into an embrace. Once the kiss ended, Sevillana gently pulled away.

“So, think this means we’re in a romantic relationship now?” she asked. Gaster nodded. “Good,” she added. “I have literally waited this whole time for just this.”

“I guess I have, too,” Gaster said, blushing a little. “I just didn’t quite realize it as much as you did.”


	7. Vows

Two years later, Sevillana moved out of her parents’ home, and into Gaster’s. Gaster had a good job, and he always had time to do stuff with his girlfriend. Gaster taught Sevillana his language, since she was so curious about it. Occasionally, there was something bumpy going on, but never bad enough to force him to only be able to use that language, until one night, four years in.

Gaster had a nightmare. Not just any nightmare, but a truly terrifying one. One about his father. Sevillana awoke to the sound of Gaster rolling in bed. She went to knock on the door, but she heard a peculiar sound. She listened closely through the door.

“((Please…))” Gaster muttered in the language. “((Don’t… don’t hurt me again… Don’t… don’t come closer…))”

Sevillana knew it was serious, because Gaster only spoke in this language when he was extremely stressed. She opened the door, and saw something that startled her. Gaster had fallen out of his bed, sobbing, and floating around him, was a tornado of powerful magic. Bones and giant creature skulls flew around the room. Sevillana rushed to Gaster’s side. She held him up, hugged him tight, and sang. The magic died down, the floating bones and giant creature skulls disappeared, and Gaster stopped sobbing.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Sevillana said, embracing him. “He won’t hurt you. He can’t hurt you. Not anymore. I promise. And if he does somehow come back, I promise I’ll kick his butt.” She tried to lift Gaster up back into his bed, but he was too heavy for her to lift, despite being literally just bones and pajamas. Instead, she fell asleep with him, on the floor.

The next morning, Gaster woke first. It took him a moment to realize he was on the floor, and another to realize he was with Sevillana. He blushed and tried to remember what had happened, then an image of his father popped into his mind. He looked around, and realized the hectic state of his room, and came to the conclusion that he had an exceptionally bad nightmare. He carefully got up, trying not to disturb the sleeping Sevillana, and put a blanket on her. After a frantic search for his glasses, which had fallen off his nightstand, he left the room to make breakfast, all the while trying to forget all of the nightmare.

Sevillana woke up, and noticed that Gaster was gone, and there was a blanket on her. She got up, put the blanket back on Gaster’s bed, and saw the actual damage the raw magic had caused. She was part surprised, part scared, and part worried about just how powerful Gaster was. She left the room and went to her own room to change out of her pajamas and into clothing. After getting dressed, she headed downstairs. Gaster was silently cooking eggs.

“Morning, Dings,” Sevillana yawned. ‘Dings’ was her nickname for him. Gaster didn’t even acknowledge her. He seemed to be deep in thought, and didn’t seem to notice his surroundings. Sevillana walked closer to him, worried. He reached for something, and in the process, accidentally knocked over an empty glass. Sevillana, reflexes sharp as always, caught the glass before it could hit the ground. This finally caught Gaster’s attention.

“Oh, sorry,” he said, shakily taking the glass from Sevillana’s hands. “I guess I… zoned out a bit… Um, good morning, Sevi.” His hands shook as he placed the glass on the counter and went to get some plates for the eggs.

“Here, let me get them,” Sevillana said. She was afraid that his shaky hands would cause him to drop the plates.

“Ah, thanks,” Gaster said. Sevillana got down two plates, and looked again at Gaster as she set them down. He looked like he had seen the devil, and he looked like he did back when he was a child first entering Snowdin, except without the wonder.

“Wing Dings,” Sevillana said as Gaster slid the eggs onto the plates. “Are you okay? You seem pretty shaken up. Was it the nightmare you had last night?” Gaster froze, his expression blank. After a few moments, he silently got out some bacon and put it on the hot pan. He didn’t seem as much ignoring Sevillana as he was afraid to answer.

“Wing Dings…” Sevillana said again. “If you need someone to talk to, I’m right here. If you don’t want to talk right now, it’s fine, but I think talking it out would make you feel better. Don’t worry, I won’t judge anything you say.”

“...Thank you, Sevillana,” Gaster finally said. He finished cooking the bacon, and Sevillana started making coffee as he slid two pieces each onto the plates. They ate their breakfast and sipped their coffee in silence, and when they were done, Gaster took his dishes to the sink and went over to sit on the couch in the living room, hands folded, as a sign that he was ready to talk. Sevillana quickly washed the dishes, then went to sit next to Gaster. After a few moments of silence, Gaster finally spoke up.

“… I saw… my father,” he said, expression blank. “I… I was in his lab again…”

‘Again?’ Sevillana thought. ‘You were there before?’ Gaster saw the confused and worried look on her face, and decided it was time he finally told her exactly what his father did, and why he hated and feared him so much. He sighed, and told her.

Once Gaster finished, tears were streaming down Sevillana’s cheeks. Gaster didn’t know why he hadn’t cried. He just felt so… numb. He finally explained the rest of his dream. His father pulling him back to the dreaded experiment table, him drilling holes through Gaster’s skull with a sadistic grin on his face, him doing horrible things, just like he had really done to Gaster. And then it all stopping once he heard singing. His father disappeared, and all the pain was gone.

Without warning, Sevillana suddenly grabbed hold of Gaster and hugged tightly. Finally, all the numbness went away, and tears streamed down Gaster’s cheek. All the emotional pain and fear finally hit him, and was all coming out. Because it was safe.

“((I… I was so scared… I just…))” he sobbed, reverting back to his language.

“I-it’s okay now,” Sevillana said, drying his eye socket and her own. “He can’t hurt you. I won’t let him. Even if that lousy ***hole comes back from the dead, I’ll kill him myself. I promise you.” Sevillana had learned what had truly happened to Gaster, and why he was so powerful, yet so fragile. She finally believed she was ready to make the biggest decision of her life.

The next day, Sevillana went out to do something. She wouldn’t tell Gaster, which made him even more curious. He considered following her around, but quickly realized that was a very bad idea, because that would be something that someone who didn’t trust their partner would do, and that is generally a very bad thing to do. Then, he realized he’d be late for work if he thought about this too much longer. After he came back home, he found a note Sevillana had left on the table.

The note read simply, ‘I’ll meet you in the forest.’ Gaster left the house and headed for the forest at the edge of town.

A little bit in, he saw a trail of small candles. He followed the trail, which lead to a clearing, where Sevillana was sitting. As Gaster walked up, Sevillana stood up. She pressed a button hidden in the snow with her foot, and music from the same music box Gaster had used to confess his love to Sevillana began to play. Gaster chuckled and bowed as Sevillana did a little curtsy.

They met each other’s hands and began to dance. They danced to the beautiful melody without speaking a word. However, at the end, Sevillana did something a little different. As the music ended, she gracefully fell down to one knee and pulled out a small box.

“Marry me?” she said, opening the box to reveal an engagement ring. Gaster stared in surprised silence for a few moments, then let out a little chuckle, which turned into a laugh.

“Of course!” he said. “It’s just like you to propose before I could even work up the courage to! I’ll happily marry you!” He embraced and kissed Sevillana. Three years after that day, a child was born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will probably be a few days/weeks before I can put up the next chapter, so please hang in there if you enjoy reading this! And if you want to tell me your own headcannons for any of the characters, you can put them in the comments. I might add in ones that I really like!


	8. Blasters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter! Unfortunately, I don't think my promptness to update is gonna get any better. Sorry!!

Sevillana looked down warmly at the sweet baby in her arms. She glowed her eyes a lovely maroon, and the baby, in return, glowed his eyes a light blue.

“He has blue magic!” Sevillana said, excitedly. “And such a lovely shade.”

“What should we call him?” Gaster said, sitting next to Sevillana on the hospital bed.

“Well, I’ve got the feeling he’s gonna be a little jokester,” Sevillana chuckled. “He’s got that look.”

“Comic Sans, maybe?” Gaster suggested. “Or just Sans? Or Comic?”

“I think Sans sounds lovely,” Sevillana said, rocking the newborn. “What do you think, little one? Do you like Sans as a name?” The baby let out a happy giggle.

“I think he loves it,” Gaster chuckled. “Sans it is!”

Sans’s first time at the house was amazing. The sweet little baby couldn’t wait to look at and grab at absolutely everything. Sevillana and Gaster watched with joy as Sans flapped his little arms with joy as he saw the biggest part of the great big house, which happened to be the living room.

However, one big problem came along. Around this time, the Prince had died, and the Queen had disappeared. The rush to find a way to escape the underground greatly increased, as the King declared war on all of humanity so to exact revenge for his lost son, and the Underground's lost prince. Because of this, Gaster's work time as the new Royal Scientist increased dramatically, so to create something that could break through the barrier without all the Human Souls required.

While at work, Gaster went by Dr W. D. Gaster, and was usually just called Dr Gaster by his science team. Every day, he pondered what kinds of device he could make that would even come close to the power of just one Human Soul. He kept a photo of Sevillana and Sans on his desk so to remind him of his sanity, and so to not accidentally become his father.

One day, while boredly fooling around with some of his summoned floating bone attacks, an idea stuck him. He went into his idea room, which was a room he specifically requested to have so that he could test small-scale ideas out of sight of anyone else, so to not accidentally injure anyone if it was a dangerous non-tested idea that could result in injury. He summoned one of his magic creature skulls. His father had never gotten the chance to properly weaponize the skulls other than to make them able to produce a weak blast, so it was his turn to try.

He worked for the next four years, continually having to remind himself to not let it consume all of his attention, and give his family the amount they needed. He marked special days of his project in his personal notes with whatever special thing happened at home that day. For example, as the title of the ‘Day 1’ entry, Gaster put (in his own language) ‘First Crawl’, since it was also the first day Sans started crawling.

Six weeks after Sans's fourth birthday, Gaster finally finished. He and his science team were certain that the weapon, graciously named the ‘Gaster Blaster’, had the power to break through the barrier. They set up a powerful area where they could test it's full potential. Gaster stood before the target, blaster ready. The three scientists comprising his team stood thirty feet behind him behind magic-proof glass, taking notes. Gaster's blaster's mouth opened wide, and a ball of light grew inside. It released a devastating blast towards the target, and the whole room turned white. On reflex, Gaster summoned a barrier of bones to protect himself. He only just barely survived. His team and a young passerby that had been playing by the lab building, however, weren't so lucky.

Gaster flickered in and out of consciousness. Sometimes he could feel himself just on the verge of turning to dust, other times he was completely numb. Sometimes he could hear the echo of crying and screaming, other times he was deafened by silence. Someone approached him, and lifted him up, filling him with a strange warmth, and the next thing he knew, he was walking up in a hospital bed.

Healers were everywhere. Their lips were moving, but he could hear no sound. All the noises that were usually in the busy hospital screamed their silence. Gaster's hands and face felt stiff, and he couldn't properly open his mouth. He attempted to speak, but he could only cough. He couldn't hear them, but the Healers seemed to be able to. A few rushed to his sides, mouthing words he couldn't hear, asking questions he couldn't understand. After a little while, they gave up. Soon, most of them had left, only leaving one Healer left to tend to him. The Healer tried clapping just out of Gaster's line of sight to see if he'd turn to the sound, but he didn't. The Healer’s eyes widened with sorrow, just before she wrote it down on a clipboard. A few minutes later, a visitor walked in. His wife.

Sevillana gasped in shock and sorrow, running to Gaster's side. She grabbed his hand, which felt unnaturally smooth. She spoke to him, but when she couldn't get an answer, she turned to the Healer. Gaster didn't need to be able to read the Healer's lips to know what she said.

“I'm sorry, but he's gone deaf.”

Sevillana looked down at Gaster, tears streaming down her bony face. Gaster sighed sadly, and lifted one of his hands into his very limited line of sight. The joints in his fingers were only just barely separated. The rest looked like it was threatening to drip earlier, but had solidified before it could. He had been melting earlier. Sevillana grabbed his hand and pulled it out of his line of sight. She squeezed it, never wanting to let go. However, she had to. Sans was being babysat by Gerson, and he could only keep Sans distracted for so long. The Healer said something to her, she nodded, let go of Gaster's hand, and left. A few moments later, the door opened again.

A tall flame monster wearing a dress shirt, black pants, and a pair of rectangular glasses walked in and stood by Gaster. The Healer told him about Gaster's current ailment, and he nodded. He took his glasses off, and opened his mouth a little in a familiar mischievous smile. Gaster's eye widened. He attempted to whisper the name of his old friend.

“… Grillby…?”

Grillby closed his mouth and nodded, putting his glasses back on. He then gently placed his hand over Gaster's, and he felt the same strange warmth he had felt earlier. He then came to the conclusion that Grillby was the one who had saved him. As he slowly began to lose consciousness again, he whispered two short words before all was embraced by darkness.

“… Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, no more heartwarming stuff. Sorry. I like to imagine that a good deal of Gaster's life was just riddled with misfortune. And, if you read my other fanfic, you'll know at least one other awful thing that happened.


End file.
